In the field of stents for introduction in hollow organs, especially in context with the intestine, there is the need to provide a reliable device and method for sealing a defect (e.g. an anastomosis) in a wall of the organ.
EP 1 633 279 B1 describes a stent which is arranged to promote wound closure by exerting a radial force on the inner wall of an organ of a patient, the stent being provided with a radially expandable tubular hollow body which is coated by a porous material, e.g. a foam or a kind of sponge. The tubular hollow body exerts a radial force component on the inner wall.